


Magpie like Tendencies

by acrazyworldofdreams



Series: Don't wanna cry but you will anyway! [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crystal Gems, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Slight mention of Gangs, Swearing, Team, life in jeopardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Minghao has a tendency to like pretty looking things.





	Magpie like Tendencies

The boy before me is bent over double, holding his arms across his stomach. His body is rising up and down in an over-exaggerated movement, accompanied by breaths which seem to be taking in two lungfuls of air. There’s only one reason for this event to occur. 

‘What did you steal this time?’

The pants start to subside as the boy gathers himself. He doesn’t have any external carrying devices, nor any bulkiness to his being meaning said stolen item must be small. Minghao only runs this fast when what he’s stolen is worth more than his life. 

‘A diamond, Jun. I stole a diamond.’

‘From where?’ 

I ask, not sure I really want to know but feel I must. Often after the stealing part on Minghao’s side, there comes a part where I must step in to ensure there are no serious repercussions. If only he didn’t have such  l ight fingers, but I know better. Jewels are his kryptonite. Once he sees one in his mind, it’s all he can think about until it’s resting in his palm. Those multi-coloured rainbows which reflect across his eyes from the jewels always mesmerise him, and I think me also. 

‘I couldn’t resist.’

Avoiding my question means this is serious. Minghao’s been taking more risks of late, and I get the feeling this was the biggest of all. 

‘Who did you relieve of this precious item?’

He finally has the sense to look a little less pleased with himself.

‘They really didn’t need it, Jun. It was just sitting there looking beautiful with no-one to show it the love it deserved.’

My patience wears thin as he continues to delay the inevitable. I only respond with silence.  He pauses, gathers his courage, and let's out the words he knows I will blow up at. 

‘The National Museum of Culture.’

And there it is for all to judge. It’s lunacy but not for the reason you might think. The NMC isn’t just a prized landmark of our great city, it’s also owned by the most well-known gang and run by the less well-known mobster, Choi Seungcheol. Only people who have left their sense of preservation behind even attempt to steal from such a group led by such a dangerous individual. 

Words fail me in the short term, as my brain begins to whir, processing the new information and turning it into something I can use. As with everything in our unusual relationship, Minghao is the skills and I am the knowledge. He relies on me, as I count on him, but often he takes actions before I can advise against. Possibly because he knows I will always advise against. Life would be fairly boring if I was in charge.

Maybe that’s why I let him get on with it, only delivering light scoldings. I think I thrive on the danger he brings into our lives. Today however he’s upped the game and I’m racing to catch up.

‘How long ago did you remove the item? Were there any security measures you had to navigate which could get back to us? What do you intend to do with the jewel?’

I am now in business mode, gathering the facts to assess our next move. Ensuring our survival. The stakes have never been higher and we both know what happens next decides whether we live or die.

‘Item was secured at 2.34am. A full security camera setup, which I disabled with your feedback loop system, and a 12-inch-thick glass panel surrounding it, for which I used the diamond laser cutter. As we are one of the only teams to have this in the city, it does reduce the headcount for their search but at last count at least four teams are using it. To counteract this, I shared sensitive data with a known contact about our main rivals in relation to their activities, which included plans to target the NMC. I am keeping it. This wasn’t for money. It was a pride job. I won’t apologise for it but thank you for helping me.’

I’m exasperated. It’s worse than I thought. The people Minghao’s stolen from aren’t in the minor leagues, they are full on professionals who don’t take being relieved of their possessions well. I know for a fact the laser cutter beam will have us identified in hours, and the feedback loop in minutes. I don’t quite know how to break it to the boy but first we need to leave immediately.

‘Minghao listen to me very carefully. You need to pack a light bag right now, and we need to leave. If we get split up head to point A and I will meet you there. You must leave the jewel here in plain sight. I know you don’t want to hear this, but you made a mistake crossing Choi Seungcheol and he won’t forgive easily. This is the only way we might survive. Do you understand me?’

The look on Minghao’s face is priceless. Never before have I caught Minghao so off guard with my words, but there’s no time. Seungcheol’s team will be here in minutes if my calculations are correct, and if we are caught there won’t be any evidence that we were ever here in the first place. I must save Minghao who, for all his faults, has secured a firm place in my heart. Maybe somewhere near the bottom where it often can’t be seen but he’s there and the thought something might happen to him scares me. I don’t like to be scared.

No words of argument come from the boy, who rushes into motion. The next three minutes are full of precise and decisive actions. We stow away as manyof our possessions into the hidey holes around our apartment as we can, and each pack light bags with the essentials.  As I shut the door I see the jewel for the first time, sparkling with the light emanating from the hallway. It really is beautiful, and I finally understand why Minghao would put our lives at risk like this. 

I hope returning it, plus a favour to Mr Choi through one of my contacts, will secure our safety. I’ve heard on the grapevine if you offer up something he wants, he is willing to offer you something in return. All I want now is the chance to live. As we make our way to one of our many safehouses, I hear words spill from Minghao’s lips that I never thought I would hear.

‘I fucked up Jun. I’m sorry.’

I reply in the only way I can right now, ‘Tell me again in the morning, if we survive that is.’

The one thing I have to admit is that life is never boring with Xu Minghao around and secretly, I kind of love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy another little random oneshot from my favourite team of boys :)


End file.
